


5 fois où Gauvain a essayé de séduire Yvain et une fois où il a réussi

by Louwhowrites



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Fluff, Ils sont tous les deux cons c'est désespérant, M/M, Mais ils sont mignons quand même, Yvain is so oblivious it hurts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louwhowrites/pseuds/Louwhowrites
Summary: Gauvain veut faire la cour à Yvain. Seul problème, ce dernier semble être complètement aveugle aux tentatives de son ami.
Relationships: Gauvain/Yvain (Kaamelott)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 29





	5 fois où Gauvain a essayé de séduire Yvain et une fois où il a réussi

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écris ça en deux fois, toujours à minuit sans me relire et si ça c'est pas un gage de qualité...

Gauvain savait parfaitement que ce n’était sûrement pas une bonne idée d’essayer de séduire son meilleur, et seul, ami. Leur amitié lui était trop précieuse pour tenter quoique ce soit qui pourrait la détruire. Mais il avait un jour vu son oncle caresser la joue d’une de ses maîtresses avec tant de douceur et il y avait quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l’amour dans leurs regards. Il avait eu l’envie de faire la même chose avec Yvain. A vrai dire il avait souvent eu l’envie de faire ce genre de choses avec son ami mais jamais de manière aussi forte. 

Il n’était pas exactement familier avec l’amour au sens romantique. Il connaissait l’amour qu’il ressentait pour Arthur et Galessin, celui qu’il ressentait pour Bohort et Yvain mais l’Amour, très peu. Il ne l’avait certainement pas vu chez ses parents, qui se haïssaient profondément. Il ne l’avait vu que dans les chansons et dans les poèmes et il lui semblait le voir chez Arthur mais il n’était pas sûr. Il se souvenait aussi d’une fois où il avait vu un jeune homme de son âge faire la cour à une jeune fille et ils souriaient tous les deux. Lorsqu’il avait interrogé son oncle celui-ci lui avait répondu qu’ils étaient probablement amoureux. 

Arthur lui avait ensuite expliqué ce que ça faisait d’être amoureux et surtout ce que ça faisait d’être aimé en retour. Gauvain en avait eu la tête qui tournait. Cette nuit-là, seul dans son lit, il s’était rendu compte que c’était ce qu’il ressentait pour Yvain et ça l’avait terrifié. Son oncle n’avait pas mentionné qu’il était possible pour un garçon d’aimer un autre garçon, il n’avait parlé que d’un garçon et d’une fille. Peut-être se trompait-il sur ses sentiments ? Mais ce moment de tendresse qu’il vit entre Arthur et sa maîtresse lui fit réaliser qu’il s’agissait bel et bien d’amour et qu’il voulait faire la cour à Yvain. 

  
1-

Afin de savoir comment faire pour séduire Yvain il se tourna bien évidemment vers son cher oncle, qu’il admire tant. Lors d’un des rares repas qu’ils partagent seuls il osa enfin interroger Arthur qui manqua de s’étouffer. Il ne s’attendait pas du tout à cette question.

« Mais…. Vous avez quelqu’un qui vous plaît ? C’est pour ça que vous me demandez ça ? »

Gauvain hocha la tête, se sentant rougir. Arthur était flatté que son neveu se soit tourné vers lui et décida de ne pas lui poser plus de questions sur la jeune fille.

« Bon alors…. À Rome ils offrent des fleurs pour montrer leur affection. Vous pouvez toujours essayer ça. C’est un début. »

Il remercia chaleureusement le roi et le lendemain au marché il se mit en quête d’un beau bouquet pour Yvain. Malheureusement les bouquets de fleurs étaient plus faciles à trouver à Rome qu’à Kaamelott et il rentra bredouille et déçu.

Mais il ne s’avoua pas vaincu pour autant et après une nuit à ruminer sa déception il entreprit de cueillir lui-même des fleurs dans les jardins. Il n’y connaissait rien et pour tout dire il ne comprenait pas l’intérêt d’offrir des fleurs à quelqu’un. Mais si son oncle le lui avait conseillé alors c’est que ça devait marcher.

Plus tard dans la journée il rejoignit son ami dans la cour du château, son bouquet de fleurs à la main. Il n’était pas certain qu’il était réussi mais il en était plutôt fier malgré tout. Yvain eu l’air surpris et septique en voyant le bouquet.

« Pourquoi des fleurs ? À quoi ça sert ? »

« Parce qu’elles sont belles ne trouvez-vous pas ? »

Yvain haussa les épaules, toujours pas convaincu. Gauvain se demanda s’il savait à quel point il ressemblait à son père ainsi mais ne lui en fit pas la remarque. Il lui semblait que parler de ses parents serait mal venu s’il voulait le séduire.

« Bon bah euh merci ? J’crois ? »

Gauvain était immensément déçu. Yvain n’avait pas apprécié les fleurs et n’avait pas été sensible à sa tentative de séduction.

2-

Gauvain se félicitait de ne pas ressembler à ses parents mais il devait admettre qu’il avait hérité certaines choses d’eux et son obstination en était une. Il n’était pas du genre à s’avouer vaincu et décida de réessayer de séduire Yvain mais cette fois ci il demanda de l’aide à celui qui l’avait élevé et qu’il considérait comme sa famille : Galessin.

Il avait bien conscience que son presque oncle n’était pas plus expérimenté dans les choses de l’amour, ou du moins dans l’art de courtiser. Mais il lui avait toujours apporté de précieux conseils et plus d’amour que quiconque dans sa vie. Comme son oncle biologique, Galessin faillit s’étouffer avec sa salive lorsque Gauvain lui demanda conseil.

« Vous voulez faire la cour à une femme ? Mais…. Bon bah d’accord. Mais c’est pas vraiment mon fort donc bon, vous attendez pas à grand-chose hein. »

Galessin semblait bouleversé, ce qui tranchait profondément de son habituel air blasé. Il regarda Gauvain pendant un long moment, comme s’il ne réalisait que maintenant que le petit prince qu’il avait vu grandir était soudainement devenu un homme. Un homme amoureux apparemment. 

« Pour séduire quelqu’un moi je vous dirais de l’impressioner avec un fait d’armes. Vous prenez une quête, vous la réussissez et hop. C’est dans la poche. »

Gauvain n’était pas très rassuré à l’idée de devoir accomplir une quête seul mais si cela pouvait impressionner et prouver sa bravoure à Yvain alors il me ferait. 

Il réussit à trouver une quête qui ne semblait pas trop difficile. Elle était cependant terrifiante. Il fallait traverser des tunnels sombres et il faillit même se battre. Fort heureusement personne n’était là pour entendre le cri pathétique qu’il laissa s’échapper lorsque qu’une pierre tomba du plafond. 

Le butin ne fut pas énorme, un simple coffre de pièces d’or mais il considéra que c’était suffisant. Il en tremblait encore et son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine. 

Pour son plus grand bonheur Arthur le félicita, tout comme Galessin, d’avoir accompli cette quête. Le seul qui ne le félicita pas fut Yvain. Pire celui-ci l’ignora pendant plusieurs jours, vexé de ne pas avoir été convié. Sa deuxième tentative avait de nouveau échoué et encore plus que la précédente car l’objet de son affection refusait de lui parler. 

3-  
Il était déterminé à rattraper les choses avec Yvain. Il était son seul ami et la vie sans lui était bien solitaire. 

Cependant il tenta une approche qui, il le savait, lui ferait du mal. Il prit la décision d’ignorer Yvain. Ses parents faisaient la même chose depuis sa naissance, et même avant. Il ne savait pas si ça allait marcher mais il était désespéré. 

Alors il fui son ami, l’évitant dans les couloirs et je s’asseyant plus à ses côtés lors des leçons du maître d’armes. C’était difficile et encore plus lorsqu’il ne vit aucun résultat. Il aurait dû s’en douter. Yvain l’ignorait déjà, cette tentative était ridicule. 

4-  
La meilleure façon d’atteindre le cœur était par l’estomac. Du moins c’était ce que lui avait affirmé le seigneur Karadoc. Il ne lui avait demandé aucun conseil, c’était le chevalier qui de lui-même lui avait donné ce conseil en observant son sandwich avec amour. 

Gauvain n’était pas doué pour cuisiner mais il était prêt à tout pour réparer les choses avec Yvain et aussi à me séduire. Il n’avait pas oublié son objectif premier. 

Il y passa une nuit entière mais finit par réaliser un plat qui, il l’espérait, attendrait le cœur d’Yvain. Pour cela il avait mis tous les ingrédients que son ami aimait dans une tarte. Cela devrait fonctionner. Il n’avait pas goûté son œuvre, trop pressé de l’offrir à son ami. 

Ce fut une grossière erreur car Yvain accepta bien la tarte, avec un sourire, pour son plus grand soulagement. Seulement une heure plus tard Séli dû faire venir Merlin en urgence. Son fils venait de faire une intoxication alimentaire dû au mélange douteux de la tarte de Gauvain. 

Encore une fois sa tentative de séduction avait raté de manière magistrale. 

5-  
Il décida de tenter une nouvelle approche. Certes Yvain ne montrait aucune sensibilité envers ses tentatives de séduction mais il ne se laissait pas abattre. Ses parents lui avaient toujours dit de ne jamais abandonner, même si leurs intentions n’étaient pas bonnes, Gauvain avait retenu la leçon. Il n’abandonnerait que lorsqu’Yvain le rejetterait clairement ou retournerait ses sentiments. 

Il se tourna vers la personne la plus romantique qu’il connaissait, son mentor, Bohort. Il adorait Bohort, il était si gentil, généreux et patient avec lui et Yvain. Il était également très sensible et saurait le conseiller. 

Lui aussi sembla surpris de la demande de Gauvain, ce qui commençait à le vexer. Qu’il y avait-il de si surprenant à le voir tenter de faire la cour à quelqu’un ? 

« Les poèmes sont le meilleur moyen de montrer son amour. Vous êtes doué avec vos mots, essayez de mettre vos sentiments par écrit et lisez-lui ce poème. Je suis sûr que ça fonctionnera. Les poèmes peuvent toucher les cœurs, même ceux de pierre, croyez-moi. »

Il se demanda de quoi son mentor voulait parler. Sûrement avait-il séduit sa femme grâce à un poème, s’il en croyait l’air rêveur que Bohort arborait à présent. Il le remercia chaleureusement et se mit à la tâche. Il avait tant de choses à dire sur Yvain qu’il eut du mal à mettre en ordre ses idées. 

Ce qu’il aimait le plus chez son ami était sa gentillesse, son talent pour le luth, son détachement qui lui rappelait les deux personnes qu’il avait de plus cher au monde. Et puis bien entendu il y avait son incroyable beauté et ses yeux d’or. Il pouvait passer des heures à le regarder sans se lasser. 

Convaincre Yvain de l’écouter fut plus compliqué. Il semblait toujours vexé et malheureusement était rancunier. Et il lui en voulait à présent pour l’intoxication alimentaire également. Mais avec de la patience Gauvain réussi à ce qu’il l’écoute.

« J’ai écrit un poème pour vous, j’espère que vous l’aimerez. 

  
_Lion aux yeux d’or,_  
_Votre gentillesse me transporte,_  
_Vos mots me transpercent,_  
_Et si vous ne régnez pas sur un royaume,_  
_Vous régnez sur mon cœur. »_

Il attendit avec impatience la réaction de son ami. Il avait mis ses sentiments dans ce poème et espérait qu’il comprendrait le, très peu subtil, message. Yvain lui sourit à pleines dents. 

« Ouah ça claque ! Franchement c’est trop stylé. Mais vous aviez pas besoin de faire ça, c’est bon je vous pardonne de pas m’avoir invité. Et puis bon bah désolé pour vous avoir fait la gueule. Et aussi je vous en veux pas pour la tarte. J’ai l’habitude avec celles de ma mère. Vous êtes mon meilleur ami, je peux pas être fâché contre vous. »

Gauvain fut soudainement pris de l’envie de rire ou de pleurer, il ne savait pas encore.

1+  
Gauvain resta enfermé dans sa chambre pendant deux jours après ça. Il avait mis ses sentiments par écrit et les avait lu à l’objet de son affection et celui-ci avait tout de même ignoré ses intentions. Yvain était soit complètement aveugle à ses avances ou alors il en était parfaitement conscient et avait décidé les ignorer plutôt que de rejeter clairement Gauvain. Il aurait préféré qu’il lui dise clairement qu’il ne l’aimât pas, il aurait souffert mais au moins il aurait pu s’en remettre plus facilement.

Le pire était qu’Yvain venait le voir pour avoir de ses nouvelles, ne semblant pas comprendre qu’il était le problème. Gauvain aurait voulu qu’il le laisse se morfondre seul.

Son oncle vint le voir également, inquiet pour so neveu. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de rester terré au fond de son lit en ruminant des idées sombres. Lui qui était familier avec la dépression ne comprenait que trop bien ce que Gauvain ressentait. Du moins il pouvait l’imaginer.

« C’est à cause de cette histoire de cour ? Elle n’est pas sensible à vos avances ? »

« Absolument pas mon oncle. Il… elle ne semble pas comprendre mes intentions et pourtant je lui ai écrit un poème ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Cette personne est très importante pour moi et cela me tue de la voir ignorer mes sentiments. »

« Bah peut-être qu’elle est un peu con ? Enfin non. Elle a peut-être du mal à imaginer que vous puissiez être intéressé par elle ? Essayez d’être plus direct, plus audacieux. Demandez-lui de la prendre dans vos bras par exemple. Si avec ça elle comprend pas bah je sais pas quoi vous dire. »

Gauvain sentit ses joues brûler à l’idée de tenir Yvain dans ses bras. Il en mourrait d’envie, en avait même rêvé plus d’une fois. Mais de là à passer à l’acte. C’était plus facile à dire qu’à faire. Yvain le rejetterait très certainement et cela détruirait définitivement leur amitié. Pire, il pourrait être dégouté au point de dénoncer les agissements de Gauvain à son encontre. 

Mais il devait avoir confiance en son ami. Yvain était une personne fondamentalement bonne, il ne ferait jamais ça. Peut-être le rejetterait il de manière plus ou moins brutale mais ne le blesserait pas volontairement. Il en était sûr. À vrai dire il n’était sûr de rien mais il n’avait plus rien à perdre. Il voulait juste en finir avec cette histoire. 

Il lui fallut deux jours de plus pour rassembler tout son courage. Il osa enfin se lancer alors qu’Yvain était à nouveau à son chevet, se plaignant une nouvelle fois de ses parents. Gauvain n’avait pas réellement suivi son monologue mais il devinait facilement de quoi il en retournait. Messire Léodagan devait avoir encore une fois insisté pour qu’il prenne part aux combats, ce qu’Yvain refusait catégoriquement. 

Gauvain sentait qu’il n’aurait pas le courage de le faire plus tard alors il se jeta à l’eau, coupant la parole d’Yvain. 

« Messire Yvain, pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre mais il me faut vous formuler une requête. Une requête délicate et que vous êtes en droit de refuser. J’aimerais vous prendre dans mes bras si vous n’y voyez pas d’inconvénients. Je…. Je désire le faire depuis un certain temps maintenant mais je ne vous forcerai à rien. »

Yvain resta silencieux un moment. Puis ses yeux s’écarquillèrent et il semblait soudainement avoir compris ce que Gauvain avait tenté de lui faire comprendre. 

« Ah mais j’suis con en fait. »

Gauvain devait bien admettre que c’était vrai. Yvain possédait de nombreuses qualités mais la perspicacité n’en était pas une. Il attendait maintenant de voir comment il allait réagir. Et il ne fut pas déçu. Yvain murmura un « bah ouais, carrément. » avant de presque se jeter sur lui. Il ne s’arrêta qu’au dernier moment pour entourer délicatement ses bras autour d’un Gauvain aux anges. 

Il tenait enfin Yvain dans ses bras. Il s’accrochait à son cou comme si sa vie en dépendait, son visage logé dans le cou de son ami. Ça dépassait de loin ce qu’il avait imaginé. D’une voix bien plus douce que d’habitude, Yvain s’excusa de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt. Il n’avait pas osé croire que quelqu’un d’aussi merveilleux que Gauvain puisse l’aimer en retour. 

« Vous avez raison Yvain. Vous êtes vraiment con. »

Yvain ria et resserra son étreinte. Ils n’avaient aucune idée de combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi élancés mais une chose était sûre, c’était trop peu à leur goût. 

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu


End file.
